It is occasionally the case that a small child left alone even momentarily in a bathtub during bathing will operate the faucets with the imminent danger of scalding himself. In order to eliminate this hazard, I have invented a faucet cabinet which is adapted to enclose the faucets in a bathtub. The cabinet has a cover lid which can be opened to expose the faucets for use. The lid has a latch with a spring release for locking the lid when the cabinet is closed. The spring release requires an operating force of sufficient magnitude that a child will be unable to operate the release and open the lid. The cabinet is preferably fabricated from a molded plastic which is water resistant and easily cleaned. The cabinet also preferably includes a combination lid handle and wash cloth rack, and a side mounted soap dish.
While the cabinet is principally for the protection of children, it is also useful for others, particualrly elderly persons, to prevent accidental operation of the faucets while bathing. These and other features will become evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.